Nico? Not yet!
by WhiteWolf121
Summary: Rosannah has a checklist of boys and Nico son of Hades is the only one left...


**Disclaimer: Only one Rosanna**

**Rosanna POV**

_Jake: Check_

_Miles: Check_

_Apollo: Check_

_Ewan: Check_

_Steve: Check_

_Jason: Check_

_Pan: Check_

_Grover: Check_

_Percy: Check_

This is my list of boys and gods I've been with. There is just one more that I want : Nico Di Angelo yes the Hades child I want him, so I've got a plan oh sorry you don't know who I am do you I'm Rosanna Blakeny, Aphrodite child at your service. But back to the plan I think I'll need some help.

"Silena? Come here I have something to ask you." I called

"Ya what is it?" She inquired and moved to sit nearer me.

"I want Nico he is the only boy who I have not seduced on my list." I answered. Silena smiled and walk over to the Aphrodite cabin beckoning me over.

"Of course I shall help you but first we need to get you kitted out." Silena whispered and took me by the arm and walked me to the wardrobe closets.

"Now I think a Turquoise tank dress with some black canvas sneakers will do it don't you?" I nodded and went to put them on and the where brilliant.

When we got outside there were some cat calls because ooh shit! The gods where visiting us today.

"Don't worry they won't interrupt because I'll keep them busy." She winked and strode off making sure that Apollo, Ares, Zeus and Poseidon had the best view. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Apollo sneak out of the group. Haha! That's Apollo for Ya. Right I gotta focus real hard ah perfect he's on his own!

"Hi, Nico how you doing?" I asked, Nico stared for a minute

"Fine… Fine..." Nico muttered. This wasn't going right so time to move in.

**Nico POV**

I have to keep cool but gods she is so sexy looking, suddenly she kissed me full on and passionate and started to pull me over to my cabin. I broke away I'm not going to be seduced by such a slut!

"No I'm not going to have sex with you!" I shouted angrily but she just battered her eyelashes and said:

"Ok but make sure you come to my cabin tonight?" She asked

"Kay but no tricks. Swear on the river Styx." I commanded

"I swear on the river Styx." She said solemnly. I walked off to my cabin to sleep it had been a long day.

**Rosanna POV**

Great just Jim dandy I've sworn on the river but there is _always_ a way around things so I need to visit Apate and get a leaving pass too ah the Hermes cabin duh.

"Hey Connor I need a leaving pass." I stated in the doorway of cabin la Hermes while I watched in fascination at the office like room at the back where the stolls did their business.

"Sure but what's in it for us? Travis you spell Rosanna like this and Blakeny like this." Connor organised an info sheet for me and here's what it looked like:

_Th_e_ date: 12/2/11_

_Name: Rosanna Blakeny _

_Age: 19_

_Subjec__t of matter: One leaving pass. _

_Way of payment: I do Connor stolls chores for 6 weeks_

_Signature: __Rosanna Blakeny_

_Participates__ signature __Connor Stoll_

"Humm, chores for 7 weeks and deal." Connor stuck his hand out to shake on the deal and I took it and in return he gave me the pass, you know one of the good things about when the Hermes do business they don't care if you are an Aphrodite girl or a Hephaestus boy they treat you the same.

**2 hours later**

Here I am; Apart Love and Hate shop, that's where Apate lives and also works.

"Lady Apate?" I called into the shop

"Shhh, girl my workers don't know I'm a Greek goddess. Well what do you need I am rather busy." Lady Apate Asked impatiently whilst gesturing to sit on one of the black leather couches.

"Well you see Lady I have this list and I need one more boy on it so I kind of want you to help me find a way around this because he made my swear on the river Styx not to try anything." I explained quickly after taking off my coat.

"Girl there is one way and one way only and that is to tell the truth." Apate Answered gently. I nodded and made my way out but Lady Apate said:

'No you can not go like that girl, you look like a slut!' so The great lady whisked me off and gave me a makeover; No longer do I have big hoop earrings, or Lots of make up or even my hair extensions in what I was wearing to was truly different, I wore a simple green turtle neck and a brown denim skirt and brown roman style sandals.

"Go now girl you look really beautiful!" and with a small push I was out of the shop and walking down the street.

**2 hours later**

Now was the time to make my move and as if it were meant to be Nico was walking up to me.

"Hi Rosanne you look er… abit different but it suits you really." Nico complemented and I did a little twirl

"Thanks but I have to tell you something serious, l am just going to say it I went to visit Lady Apate and she said tell you the truth and I will, see this sheet it's how many boys I have seduced and your at the bottom unchecked though I've realised that I do love you and the list was just covering it up…" I proclaimed truthfully and in response Nico kissed me full on almost roughly and pulled me to his cabin. We broke the kiss for a moment,

"Are you sure Nico?" I asked hesitant. He just nodded and kissed me again.

After we reached the door it slammed shut and Nico pressed me up against it while I traced his 6 pack then he ripped off my shirt revealing a black lace bra, Nico whimpered with want and I went down on my knees and started to undo Nico's pants and when they where at his knees Nico ripped them off and I could see him going hard but first he raised me to my feet and pushed me down on the bed and rolled my T-shirt off and started to finger my breasts sucking and kneading. After he tired of that I slithered down the Goth's bed and licked his dick "Eat me!" cried a horny Nico so I obliged and took him in my mouth whilst massaging his balls but no that wasn't enough for my lover he flipped us round so he was on top with his dick dangling just above my entrance. "Do you like that position?" Nico asked his voice filled with lust, I nodded and then with no warning he entered, I screamed with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck. Do it faster!" I shouted but then he stopped and said;

"We should do this more often shouldn't we?" he asked suddenly normal. I nodded and kissed him which turned in to a heated make out session. After we had made ourselves decent I left the cabin and went back to mine

"How was it?" Silena asked innocently

"It was brilliant like walking on air!" I gusted in response Silena raised an eye brow and walked out. Finally before I crawled into bed I checked Nico off my list, what? I love him but I also want to complete my list.

**Hope you like later chapters if good reviews**

**Sya :D **


End file.
